


Animals

by QueenCandyness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, gender-neutral, reader has anxiety disorder, reader is a vet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandyness/pseuds/QueenCandyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch has split into two diverse groups: the Protectors and the Outlaws. Ever since the conflict of the Omnics have ended -- Soldier: 76 and Reaper argued about the group's lifespan causing them to split up. You stayed with the Protectors and fought alongside them to end the Outlaws. You were doing just fine until Junkrat decided to play with you. Oh, you hated that junker so much. [© 2016 | иєιgє]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

"Welcome to Hollywood."

The monotone voice of the AI -- Athena greeted you six formally. You nearly collapse as you got up from your worn seat. The first thing that sped through your dizzy mind is, _Do I really need to be here?_

You could have been back home in (home country) with your decent-sized ranch of farm animals and others that you rescued. Instead, you decided to glue yourself to a disbanding team that honestly had no goal. Sure, you're the only set of popular heroes that people counted on but instead of saving people; most of your time is spent dueling with the Outlaws who wanted to obliterate your team and kill any other former Overwatch agents.

So many heroes dispersed upon hearing the news of Overwatch breaking into two and they were smart with that decision. Not wanting to be involved in anymore conflict or drama between two leaders, they stood up from the rec room and left. There was plenty more heroes by your side but figured that the constant war between the two groups was more than enough. Some got scared because of Reinhardt's death and Mercy not being there on time to save him.

The only Protectors remaining are: you, Soldier: 76, McCree, Mercy, D.Va, and Hanzo.

It is an odd bunch.

The Outlaws consists of: Reaper, Junkrat, Roadhog, Widowmaker, Bastion, and Zarya.

Symmetra left the Protectors last week. You never thought your best friend was capable of doing that but she left one morning and with Soldier: 76's permission.

"Oh! (Y/n), you're up! C'mon let's go! We can buy some games while we're here!" D.Va nagged at your arm, trying to haul you towards the exit.

"That's _enough_. We're here for a hostage situation, not to play games. Hanzo and McCree -- you two go on ahead." Soldier: 76's raspy voice rudely interjected, reminding everyone that there is an ongoing hostage situation going on.

Hanzo only nodded and swiftly sprinted his way out of the aircraft's exit. McCree tipped his hat in respect of the old leader with the words "Roger that." trailing behind as he left.

"Mercy, you're with as me, we flank the other side as planned," he pointed at the blueprints of the insides and outs of the building with highlighted red marks most likely been planned out by McCree more than him. Mercy offered a swift nod, her wings concealed before it consumes more energy than needed.

"What about us?" you weren't present at the planning stage due to taking a rather well-deserved shower. His face scrunched up in thought and cautiously examined you. You equipped a weary face and pursed lips. A bead of sweat rolled down your face at his long pause until Mercy broke the pregnant silence.

"Take a break."

You cocked an eyebrow at the healer who only displayed an ignorant yet sweet smile at you two while Soldier: 76 glared in response at the suggestion. "You two need it, especially you (Miss/Mister) (Y/N) (L/N). Don't you dare try to reason with me. You did extremely well on the last five missions and Hollywood has a lot to offer. Go on."

Soldier: 76 grunted under his mask and locked onto his gun tightly, "Mercy, we're missing two valuable assets from the team and we need to rescue these hostages--"

"Four people can manage, sir. And look at you thinking that you can toss us around and labeling us as "assets". Let them go on break this once." Mercy scolded, though her soft voice is not able to reach any level of intimidating and you hope for it to stay like that.

While you're grateful for Mercy's act, you wanted to save those hostages. It should be quick. And what if the Outlaws showed up and they outnumber your team because of your missing presence?

"D.Va was suppose to crash through with her mech," he rubbed his temples as he recited the plan from memory, "and (Y/N) was supposed to enter through the back..." He still contemplated about the major recommendation of a break and he stood his posture as he gazed at the two of you with mixed emotions before deciding, " _Fine._ Take a break. But don't get into any sort of trouble. This is the only time I'm letting anyone do this," he sent a not-so-subtle glare at Mercy, " _okay?_ "

Mercy gave you two a wink and a thumbs up as she stretched her wings and flew ahead with Soldier: 76 leading a few inches in front. You heaved a mammoth sigh as you released all the air you kept in from the tension. D.Va held your hands and giggled, barely containing her excitement.

"Let's go to the arcade! Then after we eat we can go to some nearby zoo around here! Or an animal shelter?" she started to enlist the activities you two can do throughout the day and made sure that half-and-half are activities concerning your interests and hers. Before you know it, she was right by the exit, gesturing for you to follow, "C'mon (Y/N)! The sooner we go the more fun we'll have!"

"I will secure the aircraft." Athena reassured after remaining silent for too long. Well, at least you don't have to worry about guarding the vehicle.

Eyes twitching, you caught sight of the familiar pistol on her waist. "You're not going to use your mech?" you called out almost with a frightened tone. Your thoughts started to shake. What if Talon is here? Or the Outlaws? Or people needing to be saved? Or a trapped puppy--

"Of course not. I can call for it if I need to. Let's start with the arcade first," she grasped your quivering form and craned to see the anxious look written upon your face, "Do you want me to get your medications?" she asked with a stern face and you shook your head in disagreement.

"N-no, I can control myself."

She laughed and pat you in the back with force, forcing you to jolt as red tickled your face in embarrassment. "Y'know for a veterinarian, you seem an awful lot concerned about saving humans. That's adorable."

 

~

"So close! 의 새로운 높은 점수 촬영 하자 (Let's shoot for a new high score)!" D.Va shouted amongst the sea of white American kids trying to attach themselves onto an arcade machine. While you have a particular interest in video games, none of the games here really interested you. It was just a bunch of horrible remakes or rip-offs of popular games then and now.

Residing next to your younger friend, you observed the surroundings of the arcade room. It is actually vivid and inviting to the people, the lights providing a source of warmth and friendliness; you instantly felt soothed.

You tried to strike up a conversation with D.Va but she could only respond with quick words such as "Yeah" or "Hold on" or "gotcha".

A sudden irritation swelled in your throat and you realized that you're thirsty. You swallowed your spit in attempt to keep it at bay and advised D.Va that you were going to go out a drink, recalling a water fountain outside of this playground.

You closed your eyes as you pressed your back against the wall next to the stainless water fountain. The sky is enveloped with inky darkness, displaying glimmering stars and a shiny moon to satisfy the aesthetic. Cool air gushed through your (h/c) locks and licked your warm face. You flashed a small smile at a couple walking a Corgi, its tongue lolling in pure bliss.

You felt your heart elevate at the sight of the dog, its stumpy legs trying to drag itself to catch up to their owners' speed.

You almost wanted to go out there and hug it.

But enough distracting yourself; Mercy nor anyone else has called you to relay the message of the hostage situation being shutdown and over with.

How odd. You've been in hostage situations before and the rescue attempt shouldn't take more than an hour if you've done everything recklessly. A neat attempt would take twenty or thirty minutes max, what's taking them so long? Or did they forget to call you?

You felt your chest clench and you growled under you breath as you gripped your hair. _Stop. You're pushing yourself again. You don't have any meds._

And because of the fact that you don't have your meds, you started to become restless unintentionally. _D.Va, is she still there?_

You rushed back into the arcade in hopes of finding your friend. "D.Va? Are you here?" you caterwauled and then you heard the Korean respond with a distant "yeah?" and your heart paced less than it has. Your vision became clear again as you reached to where she is -- still playing that same videogame rip-off.

"Yes!" she fist-bumped the air as she screen sparkled displaying her getting the highest score out of everyone else who played. "Can we go to a food court or something? I'm starving." she yawned in contradiction to what she implied and you gave her a hearty sigh.

"D.Va, it's nighttime already."

"Oh, then we should--"

"They haven't called."

Your words caught her off-guard as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "They should have called us hours ago if that's the case... Forget the food, let's go." she interlocked your hand with hers and you both sprinted outside, not a human being or Omnic in sight. How strange.

"It's not supposed to turn out this way, huh. But I guess I could afford some of my time to you two." A dark voice emitted in the shadows and there formed the undeniable outfit of Reaper -- who currently wielded his signature guns in both hands.

He cocked his head slightly -- as if confused. "Why are the others not with you?" he asked and you two remained silent. "Ah, so they're here in Hollywood, too. My quarrel is not with you two then, instead have fun with the others. I'm sure you two will need the adrenaline." Reaper finished and dissolved into a shadowy mist before vanishing into thin air; an ability he often abuses too much.

"Oi, missies! Your attention should be on us now!" By the doorways stood the unmistakable figures of Junkrat and Roadhog. Your heart plummeted -- fully expecting the always-accompanying Widowmaker or heck even Bastion would be a better Outlaw to see than those two.

"D.Va! Ready for combat!" D.Va warned as she called and hopped into her customized mech, emphasizing her mech's guns towards the duo.

Meanwhile, you have nothing but a puny pistol to try and protect yourself with. However, you can call upon Sunny, a large enough robotic bird who possesses the ability to fly and flame everything in its path but the thing is she has adequate defense and "dies" after a sustainable amount of damage.

These two can end her with one bomb or a shot to the face and you really didn't want to risk calling her only for her to die and waiting for her to recharge back up again. Being a support hero is wonderful.

With your robotic hand, you ejected a beam of light similar to Mercy's and connected it with D.Va; healing her along with providing a resistance to explosions. Not exactly resistance but it cuts the damage by a fair amount.

"That ain't fair, mate. We gotta get rid of the spunk," he called you out and D.Va protectively hid you from sight with her mech.

"If you're going to play this game, play it with _me_ ," her voice echoed through her com.

You loved her support and willing to protect you but the thing is neither of you are super strong, you two are just back-up. Oh, how you wish you never took a break. And you were supposed to have a good time too.

He launched the first shot and D.Va guarded that as she regained health from you. Roadhog pulled out his blaster gun and started to crank out bullets, pelting D.Va's mech wildly, forcing the mech to be in a horrible condition.

"D.Va! Get us out of here!" you yelled over as she frantically shot at the two of them, barely landing any hits because of her mech's slow movements.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, just sayin'." Junkrat pumped out three more bombs from his grenade launcher before reloading. One of the bombs made it into one of the pistol guns the mech possesses and blew it up -- leaving her with one good firearm.

"젠장! 왜 내 MECH 빠르고 강력한 한번만 수 없습니다 (Damn it! Why can't my mech be faster and powerful for once) !" She screamed out of stress as she was getting flanked on both sides. Her mech is turning into a horrible piece of scrap that not even your resistance or healing can fix.

"D.Va did you hear me! Get us out of here!" you screeched, tears pricking your eyes as Junkrat peeked at you with an evil grin plastered on his face. He gave Roadhog a communicating nod and he nodded back.

D.Va started the engines and you latched yourself onto the mech as she launched herself upwards in a short, yet sweet attempt of escape. You gazed below at the two as they watched you trying to leave.

Junkrat planted a steel trap on the ground and giggled, "You're a funny bunch. Thinking I can let ya go so freely."

Your heart raced at his smirk as if he was waiting for something. "W-what--?"

_**BOOM!** _

Your hands slipped as Junkrat pushed the trigger as one of his concussion mines exploded above you. You screamed, your heart feeling like it's pounding out of your chest as you fell. Your head cracked against the floor as you felt jaws gnaw at the flesh and muscle of your legs, but not enough to chew them off.

With your vision hindered, you felt familiar sticky liquid pool around your head as it goes numb. Junkrat crouched, his elbow on his peg leg as he observed you, his lips pursed shut for once.

The faint image of D.Va's mech malfunctioning and crashing down appeared in the corner of your tainted vision. You feel your chest clenching and you suddenly have trouble breathing.

"A-ah, please don't hurt my f-friend," you pleaded at the junker and he scoffed, forming his familiar grin.

"Sorry, mate. Just doin' my job." His fingers raked through your messy locks of (h/c), staining his fingers with your blood but he was unfazed. "Now close your eyes. It's gonna make it a lot easier on your behalf." Concern laced his tone and you couldn't help but listen to the psycopath's words despite numerous voice calling out your name. You felt your heartbeat slow down and your mind at ease for once today.

 

So much for getting threatened with a good time.


	2. What Hurts The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog along with an unneeded guest joins them as they embark on a new mission. Plagued with the thought of last mission's failure, Junkrat is sure not to let this one slip. And yet this mission manages to make him feel like he did something wrong.

"Welcome to King's Row."

If there was anything Reaper had stole from Winston's lab, it had to be Athena. Well, more of a duplicate and the AI proved to be very helpful.

Junkrat couldn't sleep during the travel. All he thought about was the failed mission back in Hollywood. _Damn it_ , he thought angrily. It wasn't like him to fail an objective -- especially if he's with Roadhog. But he got proven wrong when Mercy swooped in and rescued (Y/N) and D.Va. He almost landed a successful blast at Mercy but Soldier: 76 came and almost wiped the both out if Roadhog didn't cause a distraction in time and retreated.

He rolled over in his uncomfortable bed and grunted, rubbing his sore wrist that the soldier almost broke out of sheer force and anger.

The image of (Y/N) seared itself in his brain to the point where it gave him a headache. That night he nearly felt regret for doing that to them. It was clear in their dilated (e/c) orbs that they're diffident -- and to find that side in a hero is heartbreaking but he must admit it was quite adorable. He didn't know much about you -- only that you're a vet and not very social to other people. For some reason, it was amusing. He never confronted a terrified person up and personal and to let that expression of fear sink in -- it's starting to infest him. He craved to see your face again; to see those emotions of terror swirl.

Junkrat hissed and rubbed his temples, trying to erase the thought. What was he thinking? Trying to get close to someone, especially a Protector? That's stupid and unlike him.

"Junkrat. Get up." The rough voice of Zarya interjected, forcing him to open his exhausted eyes only to be exposed to shards of blistering sunlight.

"Yes ma'am?" Junkrat asks as he tosses his covers that draped him, rubbing his eyes on instinct.

"It is late, boss has big plans for you." Zarya clarified, pulling him to stand with no pressure required, making him feel like some meek figure. "There are Omnics here. A lot. Be careful." The Russian's face scrunched in disgust at the thought of sharing the streets with the buckets of bolts they call Omnics. Junkrat couldn't help but agree on her hatred against them. He was still one of the few to destroy them without caring about the severe penalty the government bestowed. The war may be over but hatred won't be.

"It's alright. Took those bastards out before, I can pull it off again," he reassured and strolled his way to the corner of the room, equipping his RIP-Tire. It's normal at this point to just exit the aircraft and continue his deleterious behavior -- which might be the only reason why his boss called upon him -- he's only good at causing havoc and chaos and if that's what he wants, he'll get it.

Shaking his thoughts about the incessant loop he goes through every day, he glanced towards Zarya. "Is Boss here or did he leave already?"

"He left with Widowmaker. Something about trying to recapture Doomfist's gauntlet without any distractions. He told Roadhog of your mission. Go to him."

"Ya, okay, thanks mate." Junkrat dismissed himself and left his room, his thoughts crumpled and confused. Roadhog wasn't there to wake him up which was very odd since it was always him who enters his room.

Entering the rec room, he recognizes his tubby friend; his body slouched and very subtle hints of sweat traced down his forehead. His arms are bandaged and plenty of gauze and tape are scattered on his stomach area. Junkrat nearly cringed at the memory of the massive bullet-storm Roadhog was pelted with because of the stupid soldier.

"G'day mates," he greets with a low voice and Roadhog huffed while Bastion just beeped in return, "What's our mission for today, pal?" he tries to embrace a cheery mood, there was no point in being so down and exhausted because of last night.

"He wants us to create a scene so that we can kidnap one of the Protectors."

"What for?"

"Beep boop doo wee beep."

"I wasn't talking to you, Bastion."

He gave a slight glare at the sentry before averting his attention back at his friend. "They're getting harder to locate on foot and on air; we hold one of them hostage and it forces for the entire team to go search for them. That way we kill them all off and rob the information in their aircraft -- track down the rest of the former Overwatch agents, then kill them. Simple."

"Kidnap someone. Wait for their team to rescue them. Kill them all. Hijack their ship. Got it. Okay." Junkrat recited to make sure he understands. But how can they be so certain that at least one of them would be in King's Row right now?

"Reaper and Widowmaker are trying to get Doomfist's gauntlet. The other team would know and send a couple of team members over there to stop them. We cause a distraction to catch them off-guard and the plan ensues." Roadhog expresses, seeing Junkrat's obviously puzzled face.

"Ah! Alrighty then, let's go! I hate waiting!" Junkrat complained and gestured as he slammed his fist on a shiny red button -- hearing the release of pressure gases and the exit of the aircraft reel down.

Roadhog stood, a grunt escapes his lips, "Yeah, one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Bastion has to come with us."

His signature psychotic grin immediately stitched into a frown at the thought of having a robot accompany them -- and it doesn't even know how to say a word in English.

"Doo-woo."

"I think it's preferred if you stayed shut the entire time, mate. Otherwise you're really not gonna like what I want to do to ya."

 

~

 

_**KA-BOOM.** _

"Bweeeee?" Bastion craned its head at the people fleeing the jewelry store. Blood and limbs scattered about as bombs were set off in unison. It wasn't satisfying to see people run off alive, but the unit remained in its extra seat in Roadhog's motorcycle in turret form; desperately wanting to fire away and end their lives just so it can satisfy its core purpose in existing. Bastion felt its bird friend peeping out its body almost as if telling the unit, "Let's not think about  
that right now."

Their heist was successful so far; as long as the duo kept causing never-ending mayhem.

Hearing giggling rising above the screams of terror -- strolls Junkrat and Roadhog with jewelry and other riches attached to their grabby hands and uniform. The Bastion unit beeped in response as they hoisted themselves onto their assigned seats on the motorcycle and drove away.

"Ah, this is great! Just like old times!" Junkrat lit up some dynamites and tossed them around at the stores and homes as Roadhog accelerated down the street.

Bastion surveyed its surroundings -- people are screaming in horror as they tried to protect their loved ones from getting hit. A woman tried to hide behind cover with her baby in the stroller but the bomb managed to explode close to them and the stroller went flying -- not a single sound emitted when it landed. However, as Bastion turned to face its two companions -- they kept on laughing -- as if unaware.

"I'm still mad about the crown jewels we stole." Roadhog huffed but the junker didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

Its bird friend started to chirp underneath Bastion's head. "Sh-sh-sh." Bastion ordered and tucked the bird away with its hand.

The rampage went on for quite a while. So long in fact that the familiar inky darkness blanketed the sky and Bastion has done nothing but watched its "friends" wreck the British county. They stole riches and hijacked ice cream shops with the help of Roadhog's hook. The duo went on as to play in arcades meant for children, blow up apartment buildings, and vandalized the streets -- spraying a huge X on anything concerning with Omnics and peace.

Now the police are on their tail -- the sirens blaring nonstop along with their drones.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Junkrat reassured before triggering his concussion mine -- clearing the path behind him. Another police car emerged and the Australian gave a glance at the forgotten turret. "Bastion, mate. Help us out wouldja?"

"Dweet, dweet, dweet!"

The Bastion unit faced its turret at the car -- pelting a storm of bullets at it. The car swerved and the officer panicked, picking up his intercom.

[" _We need back-up! Do you hear me? Requesting back-up! Two maniacs and a turret! Close Gate A! I repeat -- back-up and-- AAUGH!!!_ "]

The car combusted and debris scattered around as the residents of the street screamed and trembled in fear.

"Eh, Roadhog, drive the other way." The junker advised, earning a huff from his bodyguard with the lines of "I know that." as he swerves into a different lane.

The majority of King's Row is left in ruins and yet--

"Hey, cobber. I think we're missing something."

"Beep beep boo dwoo?"

"Yeah. That."

"The hostage, Junkrat."

"What hostage?" he squints at the driver as he earns another annoyed huff behind his mask.

"The mission."

"What mis-- oooh."

All of them remained silent for a couple of minutes -- not even Bastion's bird had a comment on the situation. The three of them were so allured into the mayhem that the mission went in and out of their minds. It has been hours; from day till dusk and not even a call from their boss or anyone else. No Protector came.

Where were they?

Did they not have caused enough trouble to lure them in at all? It was strange.

And for the first time today -- they felt lost. Lost enough that they were willing to retreat back into the aircraft. Most of their sugar-rush and adrenaline vanquished.

Junkrat crumples a grape-flavored soda can he just finished and litters it. "Great, we messed up." he grumbled and his facial expression shifted into a more serious one. He's not willing to fail yet another mission. Not being able to beat D.Va and (Y/N) was already embarrassing enough but a mission to cause explosions and chaos? Something that they excel at? How can they fail?

"We should head back. Maybe they're waiting for us." Roadhog suggests but the junker fidgeted.

"We aren't looking hard enough. Go around Gate B and make a left."

At the moment of the turn -- a blue streak lunged at the motorcycle and popped a tire -- fully stopping the vehicle. The trio looked around in shock only for their eyes to land on a floating Omnic -- Zenyatta. A former Overwatch agent.

"Causing chaos harms others -- but I do not think the three of you are smart enough to acknowledge that."

"Oh, an Omnic. What are you even doing here anyways?" Junkrat called out, his worries flushing knowing it was just him.

"I just wander on my own path of self-discovery. I can tell that you're here for more than just brewing trouble. Is it the Protectors? If so, I saw two of them but they're not here because of you. Originally anyways." Zenyatta explains and gestures, "I am not on either side, but your group needs to learn how to embrace love and not hatred."

Bastion beeped, almost as if sorrowfully as it felt its bird friend nestle in the crane of its neck. The Omnic eyes them carefully, consuming their irritated expressions and their eyes uninterested.

"Do what you will with the information. So long as you and the other Outlaws stay away from King's Row. If you come down my path again and I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson," he finishes and wanders down the empty and frigid road until the darkness enveloped around him and his outline was no more.

Junkrat raised a brow at this. He worked with the Omnic as much as he didn't like the admit but something was off about the bot. Very off. That or he managed to piss him off way over his extent. But his news excited the junker and he jumps off along with Bastion retreating into its normal form.

"Wanker inflated the bloody tire. Roadhog, you stay behind and fix it wouldja? I'll go on ahead with Bastion, mate." Junkrat orders and squints at the nearest neighborhood. All of the buildings' lights are shut off minus a couple of apartments and a restaurant. He forms a sheepish grin.

"Oi, I know where they at."

Reaching the small restaurant, the sign outside glows with life as it spells "Cash and Carry" where it nearly made him puzzled on why the "restaurant" loves to promote itself. Shaking the thought, he ushers Bastion in the back door where it's surprisingly unlocked.

"Bwee? Boo beep."

"I have no idea what you said there mate but I agree. There's a slim chance that they're in there and I need you to go on ahead and kill anyone who's trying to contact the police. We ain't failing this mission yet." Junkrat salutes to the robot and sneaks a flat mine under the door, triggering it and managing to scare the chefs inside. He kicked upon the frail door and one of the chefs picks up a crooked frying pan.

"W-who are you? What are you doing? Murderer!" the chef wails and flings his pan but Junkrat pinches his nose and sighs. Bastion shot the chef and the duo proceeded into the wide area of the restaurant. The dining room.

The audience glanced up with fearsome eyes and he let out a chuckle. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, remain in your seats and everything will be fine. Do not disturb me or contact the police," he states and his gaze lands upon a young man with his arms under the table. Gesturing his companion, the Bastion unit aimed and shot the man in the head, causing him to collapse. The people and Omnics around him flinches and trembles at the firing.

"Stop it, Jamison. You already startled the majority of King's Row and certainly I will not allow anymore of this."

Junkrat released a psychotic giggle as Mercy emerged from the ladies' restroom. She held a stern look and her lips pursed as she stood confidently with her staff equipped and Caduceus Blaster pistol drawn out.

"You're kidding me sheila. Are you really going to fight me-- ACK!"

The first fire was shot and it landed at Junkrat's hip. He hisses as the blast left a scorch mark and he looks up again at the Protector who simply has a witty smile on her face.

People and Omnics rushed and evacuated the building but Junkrat didn't care anymore. Bastion tried shooting at them but only very little dropped dead and various of them were reaching their phones to contact the police.

"I thought this was gonna be a little easier," Junkrat mumbles under his breath and drew out his grenade launcher, blasting the bombs around Mercy, forcing her to stumble back and yelp as they exploded. He tried landing a punch on her to at least knock her out unconscious but the woman is agile on her feet and barely dodged. Profound sweat started rolling down her face as she already found it difficult to breathe. Bastion tried to sneak up behind her but its loud creaking and whirring warns her to dodge once more.

"This is for all the times you hurt my friends."

She blasts his stomach and he flinches in pain.

"And this is for the Outlaws who killed Reinhardt."

She collided the end of her pistol with his jaw -- bruising it. And before Junkrat could say or do anything, she spread her wings and took off.

Bastion tried chasing after her but lost sight of the Protector. It beeped sadly as it felt a familiar bird peep out of its neck. The unit turned back to Junkrat who laid on the floor in defeat. A nasty purple already crept its way onto his jaw and his expression is difficult to make out. The junker stood up and his eyes widens at the fact of the only Protector leaving his grasp. He runs his fingers through his blond hair and felt his heart race in a marathon.

"Well, this might be it mate. We failed miserably."

Suddenly, a loud thump echoed in the ladies' restroom along with a string of curses. Junkrat arches an eyebrow and opens the door to the restroom. His eyes lands on a stainless crutch on the floor but the second one is missing.

"Is someone here?" he calls out as he enters, leaving the Bastion unit behind since the unit is too big to get in. Junkrat opens each of the stalls until he opened the last one. A figure launched itself at him, trying to take him down but he grips both of their hands as he hears another thump. The other crutch.

Looking down, his heart almost leapt as he recognized it's (Y/N), their hair drapes over their face as they refused to look up. That or they're exhausted.

Junkrat was about to speak but he felt (Y/N)'s body weaken as they let out an exasperated sigh. He held them around their waist and pressed them against him so they wouldn't try to escape.

"Let me go. It's been a long day and I don't want to die by your hands." (Y/N) growls under their breath and he emits an actual laugh.

"Die? No, no, no. You're coming with us."

They finally look up at him and he sees their expression of sorrow and restlessness, "Jamison, you always manage to catch me off-guard and I hate you for that!" they start off calmly before breaking free of his grip and almost landing a punch on him.

Junkrat stumbles, clearly not expecting for the vet to fight back. (Y/N) grabs hold of the sink as they try to stand up and run past him but he grabs hold of their hand and they almost tripped.

"So sorry mate but I can't fail again. Don't take it personally," he advises before knocking them out cold. He felt his fingers tingle at the sensation and almost cringed at the fact of punching someone as harmless as you. Junkrat carefully places your body over his shoulder as he exited the restaurant. Roadhog was waiting on the motorcycle and gestured to come forth since the familiar sounds of sirens blasted through the streets. He lays (Y/N) next to him in his seat while Bastion returned in its turret form as they accelerated forward.

Bastion beeped in the back, conversing with its bird friend as the bird chirped away. The robot gazed at the bird in awe, remembering the beauty of animals until an arrow shot by and penetrated the bird against the wall of a building. Bastion craned its neck back in surprise and saw his friend turn into a feathery mess. The Bastion unit kept calling its friend over but the bird never flapped its way back.

Hanzo stood far away as he watched the trio flee from the scene. He huffed angrily, knowing that his arrow hit something else that wasn't Bastion's head. His dragons were slumbering and he couldn't call for help. Beside him is Mercy as she watched horrifically, her hand on he forehead as if she couldn't believe what just happened. Hanzo activated his watch and contacted the team.

["The plan has failed. They took (Y/N).]

He watches them disappear from his line of sight.

["Junkrat. He's our primary target."]

 

Junkrat remained silent as they drove by the city. Roadhog huffed, saying that "finally he shut up for once," before making a turn. The Australian glanced at (Y/N), his eyes trailing down to their legs. Bandages. How did he not see that before? No wonder they barely stood up.

The crutches.

He cringed at the memory.

"Sorry." Junkrat uttered but his apology fell upon deaf ears.

He never saw or kept anyone getting continuously hurt by him. He either kills them or they run off.

(Y/N) was never intended to be a victim of that -- and truly, it hurts.


	3. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a cold and dark room. The Outlaws are really not what you expected them to be. But it doesn't matter, you are going to get out.

The feeling of metallic liquid neared your lips; showing no respect to your current situation.

Groggily, you tried opening your eyes. Your head is pounding within every second that passes by and your eyes felt bloodshot. This wasn't your typical getup every Tuesday morning.

_"According to my reports here, it says you're healthy. Your white and red blood cells are producing rapidly and your bones are getting stronger. Good, more endurance." Mercy goes over as she flips the pages on her rather neat clipboard. Despite what she mentioned of your physical traits, you found yourself lying on your stomach on a bean bag. Your face sunk within the cushion as she kept ranting on about your health. She was smiling, joy glistened in her eyes. Yours should too but you didn't feel the same energy as her._

_"As for your minor concussion and legs; everything's sorted. Though you do need to exercise more, (Y/N), drinking milk isn't the only solution for everything," she refers to your bandaged legs, "also you're lacking protein... I know you're not a big fanatic of meat so try eating more eggs. Please."_

_You only groaned and rolled over to glance at her, tapping the cushion with your robotic hand. She was in her uniform angel suit. "And my pills?" you ask, clearly referring to something else and Mercy quickly broke eye contact and examined her clipboard._

_"Getting better," she stitches upon a frown but after a moment of silence, she grins, "at a possible rate, you won't have to undergo any attacks! We can do it, (Y/N)!"_

_And for the first time this week, you flashed a smile and laughed. It felt weird to be this happy again._

Snapping back, you inwardly took in a breath of fresh air, only that it was polluted with dust and other high reactant chemicals you were better off not knowing about. Man, you were punched hard. The bleeding has mostly stopped but you counted the trickling droplets that travelled down your skin, as if caressing you in an uncomfortable manner. You sharply released the polluted air in your lungs. Oh, that's right, they don't have a doctor.

Examining the dark room you were in, you located the only light source from the room which was a tall lamp gleaming a blue artificial light from the corner across you.

You glance down -- handcuffs. You hadn't seen this type of handcuffs in a while. The only time you did however, was only in mere diagram form. Soldier: 76 was very familiar with these types from Talon. It serves as an alarm system. Anyone trying to escape wouldn't make it when the tiny alarm built inside the cuffs rung. There was a bit more to it but you couldn't quite remember.

You continue to look around the room with exhausted eyes seeing that the door is most possibly locked and your weary condition can't support you to stand up and check it yourself.

A calendar is pinned on the wall next to you. You grimaced. It's Tuesday. 

_"Will it work?" you bit your lip, an old habit returning, and your only response was a confident nod._

_D.Va chuckles, her bandaged arms crossed. "No worries, (Y/N)! We got this! Mercy and Hanzo's gonna take care of you." she reassures in a cheery yet weak voice. Her mech didn't eject properly so she received the worst injuries and bruises. Partially, you couldn't help but blame yourself for not dragging D.Va out for your next activity. Then maybe you two wouldn't have ended up in this predicament._

_"You are only bait, (Y/N). Remember. Don't try to fight." the rough voice of Soldier: 76 barked. The plan was rather simple: Soldier: 76 and McCree will stop Reaper and Widowmaker from attempting to recapture the gauntlet. Meanwhile, you, Mercy, and Hanzo will evacuate everyone from harm. If there was another Outlaw trying to create any sort of distraction: you stop them._

_Simple. Except plans never unfold to be exactly what it should have been._

Growling under your breath, you check your watch. No signal. The aircraft that you're in must still be airborne. You feel your heart swell in deep regret and self-hatred. Your ultimate is still charging -- forty-six percent. Sunny, baby girl, please, I need you.

Currently, Sunny is your escape plan. You have to find a weakspot or a vulnerable chance to flee. The phoenix can catch your kidnappers by surprise and fly you out of here. Who knows what they will do to you. They'll probably kick answers about the Protectors out of you.

I'm not weak. With newfound adrenaline, you crawl and tried to stand up. Instead, you let out a pitiful wail and collapsed -- scratching your forehead. You didn't give in. You went up towards the door, panting. The door wouldn't budge. Locked.

Just then, you heard fumbling and irritating static. It kept increasing and decreasing almost as if it was undecided and how loud or quiet it should be. Searching for the source, your eyes lay upon a rather medium-sized box plastered on the wall next to the door. An intercom.

The static goes on for a while until the speaker cleared their throat before taking a deep breath.

[ _"You're going to obey us. Don't try to escape. We can easily kill you."_ ]

Blunt. Didn't even bother to explain anything to you. The voice felt enclosed, almost like speaking behind a mask. But this man wasn't the dreadful Reaper, no this voice is way too deep, rather it's the whole-hearted pig -- Roadhog.

You place a finger on the dusty -- yet somehow able to gleam scarlet -- button and proceeded to talk.

["I don't have time for your games. Let me out. I have nothing to give you."]

It felt weird to stand up for yourself, you didn't mean to say anything insulting but the response of the man obviously felt like you pressed multiple buttons rather than one.

[ _"We can do awful things, (Y/N). We can track down your pesky friends and rip their heads off one by one."_ ]

["N-no, please. You can hurt m-me but not my friends leave them out of this. Please."]

Your voice grew shaky and you found it hard to breathe. Tears started to prick your eyes and vision. The thought of a hook slicing Mercy's or McCree's head off disturbed you. Another voice interjected, higher-pitched than Roadhog's.

[ _"What? Can you speak louder?"_ ]

["They were always there f-for me. They supported me. They loved me. If you dare l-lay a finger on them I s-swear."]

[ _"That's enough."_ ]

Yet another voice interjects, which you can clearly identify that it was Zarya.

[ _"You want to leave the room, no?"_ ]

You nodded. You couldn't help but smile; the woman has a heart of a warrior. She's brave unlike you.

You listen to the arguing behind the intercom, catching words like "threat" and "stupid". Finally, Zarya's voice echoed once more.

[ _"We will keep you under our watchful eye. That is the price for a little bit of freedom."_ ]

You grin, finger compressing the button with no hesitation.

["Thank you so much, Zarya."]

The door slides open and you limp into the dimly lit hallway. Behind the intercom to your room stood Zarya, Roadhog and Widowmaker.

Their expressions were unreadable and movements are unpredictable. You were afraid to make the first step until Roadhog huffs, "I don't get why you would want a prisoner scampering all over the walls in our ship."

Zarya then turns around to look at the both, "That is no prisoner. That is a soldier."

Again, their faces didn't change but their bodies grew tense. Widowmaker couldn't help but raise a brow in question. The Russian points at you, a meek and wounded figure, and growls revealing her pearly white fangs.

"And that is not how you treat one."

_Tracer._

_She's the one who informed you of their schemes in King's Row. According to her, the two were off seeking for Doomfist's gauntlet again after it was relocated to King's Row from Numbani. The woman wanted so desperately to stick with the Protectors but couldn't due to personal reasons she still refuses to give out. However she always kept in touch in case trouble brews. She plans to be an aide for Soldier: 76 and McCree's part of the mission while the destined trio of you, Mercy and Hanzo go off. D.Va stays behind to guard the aircraft with Athena as her only company._

_All of you were alerted when the bombs went off and your mind suddenly went blank. You couldn't help but think that meeting Junkrat again was inevitable. And to feed on your bad luck, today was a Tuesday. The day of misfortune known in Greek culture and yet this managed to apply to every Tuesday you experienced._

_You three tried to catch up; but a bomb would go off in one place and then seconds later another exploded across the city. It was chaos. Helping to evacuate the people from the leftover blasts and debris on them, you encountered the wandering form of Zenyatta. Mercy filled in of what going on during your predicament and he agreed to offer his assistance._

_"You can reside in one of the cash and carries around here. Forgive me for it not being a crowded place. King's Row is always full of lurkers and crowds, it's nearly impossible to lure them into someplace quiet. Therefore, I trust you to hold them down with little to no struggle. I will trick them and reveal your location to them. I will do this at night as the explosions will cease and you all can prepare to take them down. Good luck."_

_So all of you agreed and you used Sunny to fly you to a casted away cash and carry restaurant where very little infrastructures resided next to it. As much as you were reluctant to use your phoenix to fly; Mercy argued that they wouldn't reach the place in time with all of the debris blocking off the main routes._

_"You're going to hide in the ladies' restroom. Is that understood?"_

_You only nodded. It was reasonable as well, since the mens' restrooms are usually disgusting and leaked of foul smell. You just hoped you wouldn't freak out the women when they see you crawl in and hide._

_"Want me to show you the inside? So you'll know where to hide? I'm assuming we still have time, they're not here." she leads you inside the restroom, hands on your shoulders like a mom escorting their lost child. To your surprise, not many women were here: one of them was applying makeup while you can hear the other doing their business._

_The one applying makeup turned to look at you and couldn't control the weirded out expression that shifted her face. Ok sure, seeing an adult gripping onto a younger adult's shoulders like a baby is kind of weird but funny to imagine._

_"If you don't mind. (Y/N) here is going to stay here for a bit." Mercy pressed on and lead you through the stalls without gaining a response from her. The last and biggest stall was very much unoccupied besides the fresh scent of lavender that lingered. Who applies perfume while in the stall?_

_"Perfect. Let's hope Junkrat has the decency to not peek into the ladies' restroom."_

_As if on cue, you heard the strangled grunts and screams from outside suddenly halt to hear the loud Australian ramble on. Mercy gave you the signal to stay put and she exited. You hoped you can maintain your sore arms on your crutches._

_Checking your watch, you took note that Sunny wasn't fully charged. Rather a disappointing fourteen percent dimly glowed and the yellow bars forming the circle was utterly low._

_You then heard screams from both humans and Omnics alike scurrying around the place -- including the two women in the restroom who managed to escape. Shots were fired. You panicked. Not again._

_Tracing your fingers over your waist and pockets; you bit your lip. You forgot your pistol._

_Your heart felt stuck in your throat as you found it difficult to breathe. Your eyes twitched, your mouth barely agape and you became desperate to breathe in the lavender tainted air. Beads of sweat rolled down your forehead and your limbs trembled and weakened. Footsteps. He's here._

_Your breathing fastened and your mind and vision blurred. Eardrums pounded with every step he took. Your heart palpitated wildly. The vicious creaks and bangs that collided against the stall and the door came closer. You couldn't think._

_The moment he reached your stall. You panicked._

_The moment he opened the door. You jumped._

You can practically feel an upcoming headache make its way while your poor ears endured the arguments between Zarya and Roadhog. Bastion sat next to you while Widowmaker and Junkrat sat across to your relief. Both of the arguers have strong voices so it wouldn't be surprising if you did indeed wake up the next day with an inevitable headache.

Surprisingly enough, none of them were prying to get confidential secrets about your team. Rather, they went on doing their own business and you blended in perfectly. That is if your handcuffs weren't noticeable. 

Widowmaker appeared to be suffering from the same problem with the arguing; except she was trying to focus more on the blueprints and maps sprawled on the coffee table in front of her -- writing down notes on what most likely is their next heist. Meanwhile, Junkrat is tinkering with the insides of the concussion mine avoiding all means of eye contact. His eyes were straining and cautiously -- to your surprise -- handled the bomb with ease. That was until one of the wires were faulty and the mine exploded in front of his face; covering his skin with smoke and stains even more and some remains of the mine fell on Widow's back.

She glances up at him with a stern glare and he bursts out laughing. Not psychopathically but more of a genuine laugh. You couldn't help but look at their direction. His laugh completely caught you off-guard.

"Sorry mate. Look at the bright side. Ya didn't get blown up!" Widowmaker grunts and returns to her work while Junkrat kept amusing himself.

Unexpectedly, he gazes up and locks eye contact with you. You expected him to look away but he seems lost in thought. You took in his features for a split second. His refined jaw, his slick and messy blond hair that is covered in ash and traces of fire. His bare chest and arms covered in soot and stains. His ripped jeans have been decorated to his liking and is roughly dirty compared to him. Back to his face you caught very faint signs of freckles but you shrugged it off as your imagination. His eyes were bloodshot and dark bags formed under them a long time ago.

He wasn't appealing to look at. You awkwardly broke the eye contact and felt your cheeks burn. How embarrassing.

You wanted to spread your arms so you can stretch but the aggravating handcuffs aren't helping. Bastion emitted an unwanted beep before messing with pencils and papers on the second coffee table before you. You pinch your nose. Speaking of annoying...

"Why is the prisoner out of their room?" a raspy voice interrupted and luckily enough ended the ongoing argument between Roadhog and Zarya which started out to be the decision about releasing you to something off topic.

Junkrat pauses and looks at Reaper with wide eyes, shock clearly shown while Widow continued planning out the next heist.

He surprised you as well, not the fact that he suddenly appeared but more about the fact that he has all types of bruises and injuries. His mask was scratched and his tight uniform torn. Any skin he flashes have obvious deep gashes that are trying to heal, some of them have poorly applied gauze and cotton balls. You raise a brow at him. This wasn't the same Reaper that you confronted weeks ago.

There was a first-aid kit hanging across the rec room, barely even used at all. Why the hell isn't he taking care of himself?

Roadhog grumbles, "Zarya had the wonderful idea of allowing them to roam around as long as someone watched over."

He hums under his breath indecisively and cocks his head towards Zarya. His body language is intimidating and Zarya's felt tense. You didn't know what to say.

"(Y/N) is no threat to us. I don't see why they have to be locked up. I mean, look at them! They can barely stand up!" she persuades and gestures him to look at you.

You offer him a sheepish grin. Pathetic. That's what you must have looked like. With all of the dried blood and bandages that enveloped your form. It felt so weak compared to Reaper's battered body. You would have laughed if someone brought you a mirror.

"You're being too lenient on them. I won't allow it," he huffs and takes a couple of steps towards you, forcing you to shrink in fear at his intimidating height.

"They are nothing but a vet. We're strong enough to take them down." Roadhog grumbles, contradicting to his previous statements on how you shouldn't be released.

"Hog's right. (Y/N)'s a doctor, maybe they can help us? They haven't tried hurting us at all." Junkrat quickly fills in with a sketchy and nervous expression written on his face.

Reaper grips you by the collar and raises you close to his face as you yelp in surprise. "Don't think you're so lucky. We're still going to treat you as a prisoner and we're not allowing you to escape. You hear? Once your pathetic friends come save you; I'll have what I want."

His words frustrated the hell out of you. Gritting your teeth, your eyebrows scrunched and your eyes show seething rage. How dare he talk crap about your _friends_?

"They're not pathetic! Once Jack comes--- ACK!"

"Once Jack comes _what_? Kill me? I invite him to."

He pressed his hand against your throat; crushing your air supply as you desperately cried and chocked on your own tears.

"P-please, stop---" You painfully cry out as you felt a compressor crush your vocal cords to shreds. You couldn't even speak.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of my face again!" his sudden outrage caught his whole team off-guard and all of them risen up besides Bastion. Reaper continues to dig his claws inside your flesh. "YOU FUCKING MENTION THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME AS IF IT WAS NOTHING! TELL YOU WHAT? I'M SO GOING TO ENJOY KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF THAT'S MY ONLY WAY TO GET ANSWERS! YOU SHOULD -- AGH! STOP IT!"

His cries were cut short as Junkrat and Widowmaker each pulled one of his arms away from you; allowing you to inwardly take in short breaths. You were free from his iron grip. You felt leftover tears streaming down your cheeks again, but at least it was reasonable.

"Mate, you're going too far! What's bloody wrong with you?!" Junkrat scolds as he attempts to prevent him from unleashing his rage at you again.

"Get them away from me! And you--!" Reaper points at the Australian, "you watch over them! You put them down twice I'm sure you can do it again! Now get them away before I change my mind!"

You kept wheezing for air as Junkrat helps you stand up; placing your arm over his shoulders and one of his arms snaked around your waist to support you. This felt familiar.

As you both silently crept down the hallway; you didn't utter a single word to each other until now.

"Hey, um," Junkrat fidgets anxiously, "can ya speak?"

"Y-yeah, sorta..." you rasp out. Your voice felt scratchy but it was better than having no voice at all.

"Sorry about what happened. He's never like that," he then scoffs, "I never liked him anyways."

How odd, you thought. For someone who doesn't like to follow orders you wouldn't have expected him to stay.

You ran your fingers through your unkempt (h/c) hair. You blush as you scratched your face timidly with your brain left in scattered thoughts.

"Eh? You look kinda nervous there, mate. Ya alright?" he interrogates. You realize how tall he is, even if he's hunched over. Your head is barely at his neck and you whimpered.

Scratching the surface of your nose, you reply, "Do I really look nervous?"

Junkrat then releases a light-hearted laugh and the burning on your cheeks intensified. Oh right, you forgot that was a nervous habit you always do. Scratching yourself. How weird it must have looked.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for, uh, saving me back there."

"You? Thanking me? You're funny, but I guess you're welcome? Heh." he then searches his pocket and hands you a remote with a petite red button on the top.

"Since I'm officially your legal guardian," he jokes and flashes his concussion mine, "I'm gonna have to take care of you. If something goes wrong, just press the button and this beauty will blow up in my room. It'll alert me that you're in danger. Simple, right?"

"Won't your room get blown up too?"

"Nah, it's a small bomb. Plus my room's messier than my hair if I still have any left. Don't matter."

You observed the remote in your hand and put it away, smiling. What an interesting character he is. First he tries to kill you and now he opens up? Honestly, you don't think you'll ever understand him.

"Well, here's ya room. G'night (Y/n)." he salutes before returning to possibly his room or the rec room without uttering another word.

"You too..." you reply in a whisper before glancing back at your watch. Fifty-nine percent. Soon.

You just have to play along.

Once you have the chance, you'll show all of them that you're a real soldier. That you can kick their ass any day. That they were wrong.

And then you'll show them that you're _unbreakable._


	4. Emergency

It was a dark and gloomy atmosphere when Soldier: 76 and McCree entered the aircraft, being the last ones to arrive from their mission. Everyone had already gathered in the center of the aircraft with their heads down, not daring to glance at one another. Each of them already knew what had to be addressed and it was unfortunate that it happened.

 

The only source of light was from the big holographic monitor that displayed Athena. It was silent. 

 

“Where are they? What the hell?!” DV.a cries out and released a series of frustrated groans, clawing at the table or throwing the basketballs off their rack to relieve her stress. The group could only watch her, except Mercy whom tried to approach her with teary eyes and arms reaching out.

 

“We’ll find (Y/N). You need to calm down firs--” she starts off before DV.a looks up with rage glistening in her eyes.

 

“Calm down?! The hell? (Y/N)’s out there on their own! Kidnapped! Afraid! Defenseless! And without their damn medication! Worst of all, they’re with a dangerous group that can kill them easily! Right now, they’re probably beating up answers from them! Maybe breaking their damn limbs! You’re telling me to calm the fuck down?!” DV.a’s nostrils flair, panting heavily. Her eyes started to get teary, then, her outrage compressed into sadness. Tears were leaking involuntary. “They’re my friend! (Y/N)’s the sweetest person in this group and they’re getting hurt by those stupid Outlaws…” her sentence trails off and she suddenly breaks down, her head resting on the table muffling her sobs. She didn’t stop. She couldn’t. At this point, she could practically feel the taste of snot stuck in her mouth and throat. “Why? Why did they do that?”

 

Everyone took their seats, all of them slumped and their head hanging in shame. A heavy silence coated the room, bringing down their hearts. It was quiet. Everyone’s mind was only filled with conflicts and scattered thoughts.

 

“I take the blame.” Hanzo finally speaks, placing the fault on him alone. “I missed my mark.” 

 

Soldier’s head shoots up, an unreadable expression plastered on his face, “Stop. We are not blaming ourselves or anyone else,” he fixed his posture, making sure he seemed confident to address his team. “We are going to find (Y/N). That is our top priority. Does anyone have something to say?”

 

McCree shifts, trying to make himself comfortable. Other than that, there was no noise disturbance besides Hana’s silent sobs. Mercy cautiously looks up briefly at Soldier before averting her attention back at her fingers. Hanzo had his arms crossed, his facial features scoured in concentration at a possible solution.

 

“Alright, Mercy--”

 

“Yes?” she shot up immediately, her eyes glistening.

 

“--and Hanzo.” Soldier finishes. “The two of you were with them when (Y/N) was taken. Care to explain what happened exactly?”

 

“Hanzo was positioned outside…” Mercy starts, getting the hint from Hanzo across the room that she should be the one explaining, “...to scout and get the Outlaws from above. (Y/N) and I, we sat down at a table and showed them where to hide: the female restroom. So they hid, that’s when Junkrat appeared with Bastion, and it caught me off guard. I tried to shoot him, but the two were ganging up on me. I couldn’t call for Hanzo. Most of the people managed to evacuate so I fled.” 

 

The others were still looking at her, every single person had mixed emotions about the story, even DV.a who finally glanced upwards, but didn’t break from her hunched posture. “Please understand that I did not intend to leave them alone; I panicked, which is unruly of me. I accept the blame.”

 

McCree bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something, but thought that it shouldn’t be asked. “No one is blaming you Angela, you did what you could. Even shooting ‘em was very brave of you,” he reassures before continuing, “It’s our poor planning. Angela shoulda went with Jack and Lena. And then it would be Hanzo and I with (Y/N). Who even made up the plan? Lena?”

 

No one responded, but for some reason, the atmosphere became more unsettling. 

 

“We can ask her for help, we don’t even know where those damn Outlaws are at. Hiding, maybe.” DV.a suggests, her tears had finally dried up and her voice was raspy from the sobbing. 

 

“She’s right. We need all the help we could get if we’re going to get (Y/N) back. Who knows what they’re doing with them right now.” Soldier says profoundly, his hands curled into fists. 

 

With his words, the Protectors gazed at their leader, all looking confident and determined besides DV.a and Mercy, whom had guilty looks casted upon their faces.

 

Then, the giant monitor behind Soldier glitched, displaying Athena. “Incoming call from Tracer.” she says before projecting Tracer’s face on the screen. A nasty gash decorated her face, starting from the left cheek going across the bridge of her nose. She also had minor cuts around the edges of her cheeks and chin that was still fresh. The webcam was shaking, she was running.

 

“Hello, loves,” she barely pants out and took another round of much needed breaths before continuing, “I think I found something.”

 

“Tracer, what happened?!” Soldier asks in his gruff voice, staring intently at her wounds behind his mask. 

 

“Guess the Outlaws also have a secret helper too, can you take a wild guess?”

 

“Tracer--”

 

“Alright, alright, it’s their hacker -- Sombra. I found her little base in the outskirts of London. She was already leaving the moment I arrived. I tried to tie her down, but she kept fighting back so I ran out with her tailing after me. I don’t think she’s chasing me anymore, Jack.” Tracer explains her failed passive attempts to interrogate the hacker. 

 

“Don’t say my name in public if you’re being chased--”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” McCree interjects, “I mean, Sombra knows everything about us so our names don’t matter at this point.”

 

“Tracer,” Soldier emphasized with annoyance lingering in his tone, “Where are you going?”

 

“Heading back to her base, in just a flash.” her webcam shakes and there was brief static. Then, her surroundings turned dark, only dim light glowed to help make out the path. “Oh!” she blinked twice, standing still in front of something. “Okay, I think I know where they’re heading at. Can any of you recognize it? I think it’s an American place.”

 

Her webcam hovers directly above various blueprints of a location filled with diners and gas stations. From the setting, it appeared to be located in a canyon of sorts. However, the most important blueprints were tracks with red marks on it, along with another blueprint of a U.S. military bomb. 

 

McCree’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You’ve got to be kiddin’ me.” He shakes his head and gives Soldier a mixed expression while dragging a long smoke of his cigar, “The bastard, he couldn’t have picked a better place, could he?”

 

D.Va sniffled and looked at the screen, “I-It looks familiar.” She mumbled. 

 

“Indeed, it does,” Mercy fills in, gripping her skin-tight pants.

 

Hanzo laid his back against the wall, not commenting on the features of the blueprints, thinking, “I have no idea what America looks like.”

 

“76, you outta know what this place is, Blackwatch took part of the Deadlock operation in Route 66.” McCree bit his dried lips. It hurt too look back on the place where Gabriel Reyes found him and took him under his wing. 

 

“Right.” Soldier hums and clenched his fists, resting them on the table.

 

“Sir? What’s going on?” Tracer breaks the group’s thoughts. “Did something happen with the Outlaws?”

 

“Tracer… we’re in a state of emergency right now.” Soldier fills in, rubbing his temples from a massive headache that was bound to come. 

 

“Oh?! An emergency?”

 

“Yes, we have a hostage situation. (Y/N)’s missing, with no medication or help whatsoever.” 

 

Tracer huffs, “Those damn stupid wankers. You suppose they took (Y/N) to Route 66? Isn’t it a dangerous place?” 

 

“It is, but thanks for the help, kid. If you find anything else, tell us. Oh, and clean yourself up.” Soldier referred to the gashes and cuts on her face and heard her giggle. 

 

“Okay, dad! Though be careful, all of you. Whatever these guys are planning, it’s not my cup of tea. I’ll meet you all in Santa Fe, New Mexico, I think that’s the closest it is to Route 66.” She ended the call, the blank screen directing back towards the icon of Athena.

 

“What are you planning to do, Jack?” Athena asked the question everyone else was pondering about. 

 

Soldier groaned, turning to face his team. Eyes were closely paying attention his every move. “McCree…” he finally spoke, “You know why he picked Route 66 out of all places, right?”

 

The cowboy nodded, tipping his hat, “If I’m correct, he knows the interior and exterior very well as I do. That place is perfect for ambushes. But he’s planning something real clever if he’s picking a spot that I know way too well. We ought to be careful.”

 

Soldier nods, “I have an idea. There may be a plausible way to get (Y/N) back without having to fight anyone. I know our main mission is to bring the Outlaws down, but they’re planning something and we’re being risky with just five people.” He craned his neck, D.Va appeared in his sight. “You’re the most important here out of all of us. I’m counting on you.”

 

D.Va straightened herself from her hunched posture and looked at Soldier with a puzzled expression. The bandages were still evident on her arms and torso, her cheeks smudged with dust and old burn marks. “Y-You’re asking me to--?”

 

She stopped mid-sentence, because from the stern look that the leader was giving her, she got her answer, and she grinned. 

 

**~**

This was the first time where Mercy had absolutely nothing to do. She examined and healed away any lesions or injuries that McCree and Soldier: 76 got during their mission. She even reapplied the gauze on DV.a and made herself a note that her condition was greatly improving, considering the damage she took from the ejection was so major that not even her staff could heal her in one go.

 

Mercy locked herself inside the Intel room. It was a petite room with shelves filled with information on every single Overwatch and Blackwatch member including files about the notorious gangs that Overwatch once pursued. She sat down and gripped the sides of hair in frustration.

 

“Mercy… can I ask you a question?” DV.a asked, entranced on the way the bandage wrapped around her arm.

 

“Yes, Hana? And just call me Angela or Dr. Ziegler, no need for code names in private.” Mercy reassured.

 

“Okay, Angie.” She giggled, “I don’t know, the story you told us, something about it seemed fishy.”

 

Mercy raised a brow, checking if the burn marks were withering away with her Caduceus staff. “What about it?”

 

Mercy glanced at her face, shocked on how serious the young girl looked, “Well… besides the fact that Junkrat showed up with Bastion instead of Roadhog, why did you pick (Y/N)?”

 

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say,” Mercy dismissed her and checked DV.a’s eyes for any sort of irritation from crying.

 

“You’re a doctor, so you of all people should know not to send a wounded soldier back into the battlefield again. So why (Y/N)?” she questioned again, her voice starting to crack. “You know that they get scared really easily, a-and they’re in crutches, a-and it should have been me—“

 

“Hana, calm down. You have a point, but the plan would have been incomplete without a third person. Yes, I’ve made a grand error on my part, I underestimated Junkrat when I failed to remember what he did to the both of you at the time. (Y/N) seemed like the better option because at least they were able to walk, you on the other hand couldn’t even grab the crutches. So to me, it was better that you stayed behind.” Mercy finished with the examination, placing a hand on DV.a’s shoulder and etched a sad smile. “Don’t worry, they’ll be okay when we find them. Jack’s plan will work, and I know you can do it.”

 

DV.a grinned back at her, eyes glistening, “Thank you, sorry for doubting you, Dr. Ziegler. I’m just worried sick.”

 

“As am I.”

 

Mercy blinked, the flashback brought heavy pain to her heart. The conversation made her realize something and it had awoken regret and stress in her mind. She couldn’t bear the feeling of what she done.

 

She looked up to the empty space in the shelves where your files should have been. It’s fine, she thought, it’s being put to good use. Just in case, the doctor memorized everything on (Y/N)’s files, even the tiniest details. Their family lived on the countryside, the mom was a marine biologist, a former vet that owned a small farm. The dad was an engineer for new war machines. His greatest invention had to be the _Aviation Crusade_. He would make metallic birds of any kind – big or small – that could be used for multiple purposes. Some are used as an offensive front line, bombs, or to deliver messages across countries. Despite that, he was guilty for experimenting on the birds in the farm, unfortunately. (Y/N)’s anxiety disorder was officially diagnosed on a Tuesday at the age of fourteen. 

 

Overall, it was a sad and lonely history. They were forced to live on the countryside with no one to talk to, which Mercy believed added to their social anxiety. The mother was mostly busy with her work, but helped (Y/N) on how to treat the animals in the farm. The father was always far away and almost never home, constantly working under government orders.

 

The doctor ended up crying without realizing it, but she didn’t stop the tears. It was clearly her fault. (Y/N) was completely innocent.

 

She remembered when they showed up inside the Overwatch base and had to be restrained for trespassing. Mercy had to be there during the interrogation alongside Captain Ana Amari. 

 

“You don’t look like you’re from around here. You’re a spy, I assume?” Ana starts off, taking note of your sweaty and shaky form. “How did you even get in here? You don’t look capable of pulling it off by yourself.” The question made Angela realize something about the trespasser. It’s possible that they are in a gang and there are other possible intruders roaming around the base. She hoped that the Overwatch soldiers would track them down.

 

“N-No, no, sorry, it’s nothing like that I swear,” they dismissed the accusation, “My name is (Y/N) (L/N), I came here with a request. I know you guys have high maximum security and the guards at the gate wouldn’t let me in at all. S-So I flew in here,” The so-called (Y/N) explained before adding, “and no, no one else helped me.”

 

“So, (L/N), how did you get in then?” Angela could tell by Captain Amari’s face that she still had suspicion of the new character’s explanation. She couldn’t help but agree; (Y/N) was being vague.

 

Suddenly, (Y/N) presses a button on her watch and before Ana or Angela could react, a luminous light shone inside the room. The light uncovered a metallic bird, it had black crescent marks around its blank eyes and a white coating over its slender body. There was also a hazardous fuel tank strapped on its back and a built-in flamethrower inside its beak. Looking closer at the tip of its wings, its “feathers” were sharp enough to cut through objects, but not for anything major.

 

Angela stared in shock as did Captain Amari and (Y/N) observed their reactions. “W-What exactly is that?” Ana tried to remain stoic and harsh at the intruder, though it was difficult when there is now two potentially dangerous characters in a small room.

 

“My first successful creation – Sunny. My dad worked on the _Aviation Crusade_. When I turned eighteen, the government demanded that he would teach me how to make these war machines since he didn’t feel comfortable teaching anyone else.”

 

“(Y/N)… are you the child of Jeremiah (L/N)?” Both Ana and Angela stared at (Y/N) intently, their hearts racing faster by the second. Sweat started to form beads on Angela’s forehead, knowing full well on Jeremiah (L/N). It wasn’t a pretty name to hear.

 

Her heart dropped when (Y/N) nodded in agreement. “(Y/N)… you know that makes you a criminal, right?” Angela finally spoke up, which surprised (Y/N) a bit, but they nodded.

 

“I-I know, b-but I left once I realized what they were doing. He had really good intentions though, replacing the Air Force with the _Aviation Crusade_ , to substitute human lives. But then Jeremi—my dad wanted more money and left the government and got corrupted from all those e-evil organizations. I was forced to help him, p-please understand that I didn’t have a choice.” (Y/N) looked like they were about to cry, their head hung low, looking anywhere that wasn’t Ana or Angela.

 

After a moment of silence, Ana placed a finger on her ear and spoke to the mic. “Commander Reyes, come in.” A beep sounded, and the door slid open, revealing a buff man in mostly black uniform with the Blackwatch symbol embedded on the shoulder pad. It was Gabriel, alright. 

 

Ana glanced at Angela, “Leave, you can watch from behind the window this time.” Angela nodded at her captain’s command and stood behind the tainted window that Gabriel was looking through a few seconds ago.

 

“You said you have a request, what was it?” Captain Amari continued the conversation, and Angela noted that (Y/N) looked even more nervous under Commander Reyes’s vision.

 

“I-I wanted to join Overwatch. My dad mostly worked in organizations where animal cruelty was inevitable, a-and being a vet, I couldn’t stand hearing the constant screaming and th-the blood.” (Y/N) appeared to be hyperventilating and Ana rested a calm hand on theirs. 

 

“(L/N), calm down, it’s just us two in here; you’re not in any trouble.” After a few minutes, they finally relaxed and cleaned up any leaky tears they had left.

 

“So sorry for that, my point is I wanted to help bring down these organizations. I-I saw the poster for Overwatch in the outskirts of Washington D.C. and I did my research. I-I want to help, I want to be a hero.” They clenched their fist, tears starting to leak from their eyes again, but in determination. Angela admired that and smiled.

 

Commander Reyes cleared his throat, breaking the uplifting vibe. “That’s cute and all, but remember that you technically are still a criminal. You cannot join Overwatch.”

 

Your expression was beyond puzzled and upset, but they blinked a couple of times and sniffled, “I-I understand—“

 

“However, instead of rotting in prison, you can join me. We work under Overwatch to stop evil organizations like you’ve mentioned. Besides giving us valuable information on your father and the organizations he worked in, what else can you provide, kid?” Commander Reyes huffs, slamming his fists on the table.

 

You took a look at Sunny, whom rested quietly and calmly throughout the interrogation. “I can make more of them to help you, all the different types I know.”

 

“Have you fired a gun before?”

 

“No, sir. I always stayed in the backlines.”

 

“Just in case, one of my students – McCree – can teach you. But are you sure you want to join, knowing that you might have to face your father one day to lock him up?”

 

Angela could tell that the question caused internal conflict inside (Y/N), but they knew the answer right away and nodded. Commander Reyes extended his arm and shook their drenched hand with a firm shake while looking into (Y/N)’s eyes with a stern stare.

 

“Welcome to Blackwatch, kid.”

 

Mercy cried out in frustration, deeply regretting what she’s done. She took out the blueprints of Route 66 that was given to her, all the markings and drawn skulls on the prints confused and angered her even more. She recalled the conversation she had with DV.a and growled.

 

“Indeed, I’ve made a grand error.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey, I'm alive. Sorry I haven't updated I was busy I swear. But now I'm back with new ideas and hopefully I can produce them fast, I'll try not to be slow. I wanted to explain the Reader's origin story of how they joined and give a bit of background to their family. Hopefully it's not confusing, if you are please comment so I can make it clear. This was 7 pages and 3,000+ words on Word so hopefully you guys are disappointed with the length (quality and quantity). Basically, the team believes you are held hostage in Route 66 and DV.a has a crucial role in saving you and you learn that the Reader was originally part of Blackwatch. I tried making the Reader's backstory as interesting and unconfusing as possible. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter so far, next one will be in Reader's POV of things.


	5. NEWS

I am honestly disheartened to even say this. This story will be discontinued. It really breaks my heart especially seeing as this is my most popular OW fic and you guys genuinely enjoy this story.

The truth is, I have been busy with other things. That's normal. I have run out of motivation. That's (kinda) normal? Especially since this story was written when I was a Junkrat main (I'm only recently going back into him) and I wrote this because I loved his character. This was also planned to be a SHORT story, but then I went ahead and complicated myself.

Another reason I wrote this fic was because I never really seen an OW fic where it's literally OW the game but with new twists to keep it unique and entertaining. I honestly thought not a lot of people would read this because 1) Junkrat and 2) are not familiar with this new concept and therefore, it is too complicated to understand what's going on to even get hooked. So, you guys proved me wrong. (Don't get me wrong, I love Junkrat)

I also felt I could have done better. I know I say that about every story I write about and it's true. I know that not everything I write has to be completely satisfying to me. Though, I know I still have much to learn.

Lastly, Blizzard. I guess I tried to be unique and make it like the game. That was my first mistake. Considering how slow I am, and how often Blizzard updates their game -- it's not good. Recently, Blizzard released Moira, a Talon scientist who is a support. That honestly ruined it for me.

(spoilers for this book I guess?)

The reader was held hostage primarily because they needed a support character. Now that Moira is introduced, it will be painful to read it KNOWING that Talon now has a support. You could say, "Oh just add her into the story or as a side character much like Sombra". No. It literally ruins the purpose of the story. Overwatch the game has 6 characters each team, I cannot keep adding more to it because it just ruins the whole concept. 

I get questions like "Why is Zarya/Bastion there? They could have been Sombra and Doomfist!". Like I said, this story was made super early and they were introduced after I already picked my roster. I think I made this before or slightly after Ana was introduced? So I wouldn't know how often Blizzard keeps adding to their game. I also tried to make the roster as if it were an actual team comp. Both sides have a tank (D.Va and Roadhog) and a sniper (Hanzo and Widow). I'll admit, I could have done better with the roster, but it was the best I could come up with.

Since Blizzard changed Mercy, it messed me up so bad. You guys know that ultimates are incorporated into this story as well. I wanted to make Mercy's resurrection dramatic, but I guess not.

Since I never got to explain Mercy's role, I'll do so here. She's a conflicting character. She cannot pick a side. She was working alongside the Outlaws in order to receive Reinhardt's body (and potential others) in exchange for holding you hostage. During the night at King's Row, she left the building and received Route 66 blueprints from Roadhog, detailing the ambush that was bound to happen. In the next chapter, I wanted Mercy is misdirect the team and get someone potentially killed (I was thinking McCree). DV.a also barely escapes with the Reader and the Reader was accidentally dropped by D.Va when she flew her mech, resulting in death. Mercy swoops in to resurrect you.

That's all I really planned for the next chapter. They might have been changed, because those were just floating ideas in my head.

Now here were some endings for this story that I thought of, some might be conjoined?:  
-You and Junkrat arrested your dad, Jeremiah  
-You and Junkrat and Roadhog escape Reaper after figuring out that Junkrat no longer desires to obey him (Widow might have sniped Roadhog during your escape?)  
-You, Junk and Hog decide to leave and work to remake the Aviation Crusade  
-You kill Junkrat because he refuses to let you escape, and you end up escaping with Sunny instead

These are really vague ideas I had for the ending (of course they would be made more interesting if I actually thought it through). These might even have not been endings depending where I went with the story.

All in all, I said this would be a short story but Blizzard kept adding stuff, and I went ahead and complicated myself. I added Tracer and Sombra to have a little twist, but then they added even more characters and yeah. I'm honestly so sorry, especially when I kinda promised for a next chapter.

I think this was a better choice than updating once a year. I really hate leaving readers having to wait and lose interest in the story. This story had become predictable and boring in my eyes. Thank you for having read this story.

**HOWEVER, who's to say I won't remake this? Or I won't make another OW fic in general? That's still up for debate. If you guys have suggestions, please leave a comment :^). Thank you.**

**OTHER OW STORIES:  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandyness/works**

**Author's Note:**

> -Overwatch belongs to Blizzard  
> -Artwork displayed belongs to their artists  
> -Can someone give me the source of who made the cover art? I can't seem to find them and I want to give credit  
> -I feel like this is a bit fast paced I'm soryry  
> -I hate Junkrat but I also love playing as him smh  
> -This will be a short story, very short  
> -Story and plot belongs to me (Neige/Insanityespeon/QueenCandyness)


End file.
